Heavenly Days
by Yumi Tiffani
Summary: "Anak dari sahabat tou-san di london akan ke jepang.../Hanazono Karin".../matanya buta,/'perasaan apa ini' batinku dalam hati/'manis' batin Kazune saat melihat karin tersenyum./#gak pandai bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

~ Heavenly Days ~

Normal POV

Pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk memang menyenangkan dihabiskan dengan berjalan jalan di sekitar taman kota. Begitu juga seorang pemuda berambut blonde pucat dan bermata seindah permata biru safir, Kujyo Kazune.

Kazune POV

'Ternyata memang segar berjalan jalan pagi ini. Mumpung hari libur, refreshing sedikit kan gpp' batin nya dalam hati. Ia berjalan mengitari taman hingga sekitar 40 menit. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman. Namun sayang sekali,bangku taman pun telah penuh dengan pasangan pasangan yang sedang kencan karena berhubung ini adalah hari minggu.

"Gezzzz...Dasar mereka ini,pagi pagi udah mesra mesraan segala mau manas manasin apa" (kazune ngiri yaaaaaaaaaa) gumam ku merutuki semua orang di taman (author: emangnya semuanya lagi pacaran?) tersebut.

"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say yes."

Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang bertuliskan ' calling tou-san' aku pun mengangkatnya

"Moshi moshi tou-san"

"Moshi moshi Kazune , ada yang perlu tou-san beritahu pada mu "

"Apa tou-san "

"Anak dari sahabat tou-san di london akan ke dia baru sampai tadi malam .Katanya dia sedang berjalan jalan sekarang , bisa kau temani dia ? Dia anak perempuan sebayamu .Berambut brunette dan bermata Emerald, namanya Hanazono Karin"

"aku juga sedang di taman tou-san , baiklah nanti akan ku cari. Tapi kenapa bukan kazusa atau nishikiori saja yang ayah suruh ?"

"Karena sebenarnya saat kau berumur 4 tahun kau pernah bertemu dengan nya sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika, mungkin kau lupa "

"ohhh,begitu rupanya"

"Namun kau harus tau satu hal penting tantang nya "

"Apa itu tou-san ?"

"Dia pernah kecelakaan hingga matanya buta,jadi ayah mohon kau mengerti dan lebih sabar terhadap nya, nah kazune sudah dulu oke, tou-san ingin melanjutkan bekerja,daah"

"daah, tou-san"

Aku pun menutup telepon,dan segera membeli minum lalu berkeliling lagi dengan berniat mencari anak perempuan yang di maksud oleh tou-san . Tak perlu berapa lama , aku sudah menemukan seorang remaja putri sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong dan memegang sebuah tongkat hitam.

"Permisi...Apakah kau yang bernama Hanazono Karin ?"tanyaku sambil menepuk bahu perempuan itu perlahan supaya tidak mengagetkan nya

"Y-ya, aku Hanazono siapa ?" Tanyanya

"Aku Kujyo Kazune, tou-san ku bilang kau adalah anak dari sahabatnya di ia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu karena kau baru pindah" jelas ku.

"Se-sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu. T-tapi aku tak ingat"

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sekali saat kau baru akan pindah"

"Gomen aku tak mengingat mu , bahkan melihat wajahmu saja tidak !" Ucap karin sambil menunduk.

"H-hey,aku tak apa kau tak mengingat ku. Sebenarnya aku jugta lupa siapa kau, tapi tadi tou-san mengingatkan ku jadi aku baru ingat kembali." terang ku.

"Kujyo-san, mm... Aku haus. Bisa tolong kau tunjukkan di mana penjual minuman?"tanyanya

"Panggil aku Kazune saja,tak usah terlalu formal"

"Baiklah Kazune, kau juga bisa memanggilku Karin" Ucap karin ke arah sumber suara Kazune dengan maksud menghadap ke si pemilik suara.

"Hmm... Oke, akan ku tunjukkan penjual minuman. Memangnya kau mau minum apa ?" Tanyaku

"Aku mau minum Lemon Tea saja" Jawab nya

"Baiklah kemarikan tanganmu dan berdiri , aku yang akan menuntun mu "

"Y-ya" jawabnya singkat sambil beriri dan mengulurkan tangan kanan nya pada ku. Ku tuntun ia perlahan ke arah penjual minuman.

'hangat'

Ya tangan nya yang ku genggam ini terasa hangat dan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuat jantungku bendetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan temperatur ku naik secara tiba-tiba.

'perasaan apa ini?' batinku dalam hati

End Kazune POV

Karin POV

Pagi ini aku berjalan jalan , tidak sendiri sih namun dengan maid ku. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, aku menyuruh nya pulang dan ku bilang akan ku telepon jika aku ingin pulang nanti. Tiba- tiba datanglah seorang pemuda, separtinya ia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Namun itu sih hanya instingku saja.

Ia bilang bahwa ayak ku bersahabat dengan tou-san nya, kami pernah bertemu sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika. Tapi aku tak mangingat nya sama sekali, mungkin aku harus melihat wajah nya terlabih dahulu. Tapi, itu pun tak kalian tau, aku tak dapat melihat atau bisa di bilang buta. Karena sampai sekarang pun belum ada orang yang berniat untuk mendonorkan matanya.

Sekarang pemuda ini sedang menuntun ku ke penjual karena apa, ku rasa wajahku sedikit merona, dan jantung ku pun rasanya ingin keluar karena terlalu cepat mungkin aku menyukainya?

End Karin POV

Setelah sampai di penjual minuman, Kazune pun membelikan minuman untuk Karin seperti yang diinginkan nya yaitu lemon tea. Setelah membeli lemon tea Kazune pun mengajak Karin unntuk duduk lagi di bangku taman yang masih kosong.

"Kau tinggal di mana ?" Tanya Kazune memulai pemmbicaraan

"Aku tinggal di Perumahan dekat sini" Jawab Karin

"Aku juga tinggal di sana, memang nya rumah mu di blok berapa ?"tanya Kazune lagi

"Blok B3 no.42, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Karin balik

"Aku juga di blok B3 , tapi aku no.17, apa rumahmu yang bercat hijau muda itu ?"

"Ya, maid ku bilang rumahku bercat hijau muda. Maaf aku tak tau rumah mu " kata Karin menunduk sedih.

"Tak usah sedih, aku tak apa kok. Ngomong ngomong,ini sudah cukup siang gara gara dari tadi kita mengobrol terus. Mau ku antar pulang ?" tawar Kazune

"Apa tak merepotkan mu?" tanya Karin

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo kuantarkan"Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama, saat perjalan pulang, atmosfer diantara mereka sangat tak tahan berdian diam terus Kazune pun membuka pembicaraan (lagi).

"Nanti kau sekolah di mana ?"

"Aku akan sekolah di Seisei Gakuen, apa kau tau dimana sekolah itu ?" tanya Karin

"Aku juga bersekolah di sana , dan aku di kelas I-A . Kau di kelas berapa ?"

"Sama denganmu"

"Wah berarti kau juga murid yang pintar ya ! Bagaimana jika kau ku antar ke sekolah besok pagi ? Biasanya aku akan berangkat bersama adik dan sepupu ku . Nanti kau ku kenalkan dengan mereka." ucap Kazune menawarka jasa ojek nya #plak *di tabok Kazune*

"Apa tak merepotkan ? Maksud ku, aku bisa berangkat naik mobil dengan maid ku!" ujar Karin

"Tak merepotkan sama sekali kok, nanti kau akan ku perkenalkan dengan teman teman ku di sekolah!" hibur Kazune

"Em...Begini saja, kau datang ke rumah ku, nanti kita berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil ku ! Kau boleh mengajak adik mu dan sepupu mu" usul karin

"Oke... Ini sudah sampai di rumah mu, mau ku antar masuk atau masuk sendiri?"

"Aku masuk sendiri saja, dari tadi kan aku sudah merepotkanmu, lagi pula aku bisa masuk sendiri kok! Samapai jumpa besok lagi ya" ucap karin sambil tersenyum.

'manis' batin Kazune saat melihat karin tersenyum.

"Err...Kazune kenapa kau diam saja ? Apa kau sudah pergi?" tanya karin heran

Setelah Kazune tersadar dari lamunan nya tentang Karin ia langsung menjawab

"A-aku belum pergi , hanya saja aku tadi sedikit melamun! Baiklah Jaa!"

"jaa.." balas karin

To Be Continued

Note : kalo jelek maaf ya ! Ini juga baru nyoba & pertama kali nya . RnR ya readers


	2. New Friend

Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo

Heavenly Days

Chapter 2 :My New Friends

Pairing : KazuRin

Warning:

OOT,OOC,abal,ancur parah,gaje,TYPO.

Hello ! Kembali lagi dengan Yumi di Fic Heavenly Days~ di chapter berikutnya !

Kali ini Yumi tak akan mengulangi kesalahan Yumi di Chapter sebelumnya

Saat nya membalas Review

Ryukutari :

Makasih ya ryu-chan buat review nya ! Kali ini aku gak lupa buat nyantumin Disclaimer

Misami Ray :

Arigatou juga buat Ray-sama atar saran nya!^^

Yukina Yume :

Yume-chan juga arigato buat peringatan serta sarannya ! Yume-chan gak usah berpikiran kalau Review nya itu bersifat menggurui ! Yumi gak merasa begitu kok^^ di mohon reviewnya lagi

:

Arigato gozaimasu buat semangatnya ^^ (Kazune : semangat sih semangat , tapi kenapa bola mata ku harus jadi korban nya ! *malang sekali nasibmu*)

Meirin Hinamori 16 :

Karin memang harus dikasihani *ngasih uang 1000 ke Karin*#plak

Dci :

Ini udah Next

Dhldr :

Makasih udah bilang unyu ! Mudah mudahan yang nulis ikut ikutan unyu#plak

Guest :

Arigato udah bilang fic ini bagus ! Sekarang udah lanjut

Kazufika :

Oke typo nya akan berusaha aku kurangi ^^

:

Arigato udah bilang Keren ^^ Chp.2 udah update

Hime Azuya :

Terimakasih Hime-san ^^ Chap.2 udah update

Oke review udah di bales sekarang tinggal ENJOY READING !

**Normal POV**

Esoknya Kazune,Himeka , Kazusa pergi ke rumah Karin. Himeka dan Kazusa yang tidak mengerti pun langsung bertanya kepada Kazune

"Onii-san, kau itu sebenarnya mau kemana dulu sih ? Berangkat nya ampe pagi pagi segala !" tanya Kazusa kepada Kazune dengan kesal .

"Memangnya tou-san tak memberitahumu ?" tanya Kazune balik.

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa dengan tou-san ? Yang mengajakku pergi kan kau, bukan tou-san !" omel Kazusa

"Tou-san bilang anak dari sahabat nya di London pergi ke Jepang dan akan tinggal di sini , ia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita ! Bahkan ia sekelas dengan kita " ujar Kazune menjelaskan .

"Memangnya ia siapa Kazune-chan ?" tanya Himeka yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hanazono Karin, ia seorang anak perempuan dan ia " Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ia kenapa Kazune-chan ?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

" buta" ucapan kazune membuat kedua gadis di samping nya terkejut "jadi kumohon kalian mengerti nanti" saran Kazune.

"oke tak apa apa ! Kenapa berhenti nii-san ?" tanya Kazusa bingung melihat kakaknya berhenti yang juga membuat ia dan Himeka berhenti melangkah.

"Ini rumahnya ,bodoh!"

"wah...indah juga ya !" kagum Kazusa.

Setelah berbincang dengan petugas di dapan rumah Karin, Mereka diijinkan masuk .

Tak lama kemudian Karin dengan salah satu _maid _nya turun dari lantai dua.

"Ohayou minna, maaf kalau sudah menunggu lama !" Sapa Karin dengan tersenyum.

"Tak apa apa , kami juga baru datang !" sapa Kazune balik

"Watashi wa Kujyo Kazusa desu, hajimemashite! Aku adik kembar Kazunii-san" ucap Kazusa ramah memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Kujyo Himeka desu, hajimemashite! Aku sepupu dari Kazune-chan dan Kazusa-chan" Ucap Himeka memperkenalkan diri dengan logat yang lemah gemulai(?) ala Himeka.

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku" ujar karin ikut ikutan mengenalkan diri

"apa acara perkenalan nya sudah selesai?" tanya Kazune yang merasa terabaikan .

"A-ah, aku sampai lupa dengan mu Kazune , Oke ayo kita keluar ! Kita berangakat ke sekolah naik mobil ku !" ujar Karin senang.

"Maaf merepotkan!" ujar Himeka dengan logat lembut nya.

"Tidak sama sekali kok ! Aku senang, baru pertama disini tapi sudah ada yang mau menjadi temanku" ucap karin dengan senang.

Lalu mereka naik mobil Karin untuk sampai di sekolah

**At Seisei Gakuen**

Saat sampai di sekolah, mereka di sambut teriakan teriakan yang dapat menghancurkan bumi ini seketika(?).

"Mereka itu siapa ?" tanya Karin karena merasa ada banyak orang mengerubungi mereka ber-4

"Hmm..hanya sekumpulan idiot bodo" jawab Kazune singkat. Tentu saja Karin bingung apa yang di maksud oleh Kazune.

'Idiot ? Memangnya ini SLB ?' tanya Karin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka langsung buru buru pergi ke kelas supaya terhindar dari kurumunan orang itu.

"Ohayou minna !" salam Himeka saat memasuki kelas bersama Kazune, Karin dan Kazusa dengan semangat.

"Ohayou mou Himeka-chan ! Err... Kalian membawa siapa ? Apa dia anak baru ?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau tosca.

"Iya Miyon-chan !" Kazusa menjawab pertanyaan seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Miyon.

"Horee... Ada temen baru dong" seru seseorang lainnya yang berambut hitam bermata Ruby. "Aku Karasuma Rika, hajimemashite" lanjut Rika.

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku" ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri.

Saat mereka ( para sahabat Kazune) mendekati Karin, mereka agak bingung karena Karin membawa tongkat dan tatapan matanya kosong. Kazune mengisyaratkan kepada mereka semua kalau Karin tidak bisa melihat. Karena mengerti isyarat dari Kazune, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, kenalkan kalu aku Yii Miyon" ucap Miyon menjabat tangan Karin

"Kalau aku Sakurai Yuuki" ucap Yuuki.

"Aku Nishikiori Michiru" ucap anak bernama Michi dari belakang Miyon dengan suara cemprengnya#plak.

"Michi, suaramu bisa membuat tuli semua orang di bumi ini (#lebay)" Yuuki menegur.

"iya iya " Michi mengiyakan.

Teeeeet (bunyi bel begitu?)

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, mereka semua duduk di tempat masing masing. Tapi karin masih terdiam di tempatnya karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat Kazune baru mau mengajak Karin duduk, sensei sudah masuk dan Kazune pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Apa kau Hanazono Karin ?" tanya Kirika-sensei.

"I-iya, aku Hanazono Karin" ucap Karin sambil membungkuk.

"Aku Torimaru Kirika, sensei Biologi. Kau bisa memanggilku Kirika-sensei"

"Baik sensei" ucap Karin lagi.

"Oke, perkenalkan nama mu di depan kelas" perintah Kirika-sensei lalu berjalan ke meja guru.

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, yoroshiku" ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanazono-san, silahkan duduk dengan Kujyo-kun. Kujyo-kun tolang antar Hanazono-san ke bangkunya" perintah Kirika sensei. Kazune pun maju ke depan kela dan menuntun Karin ke Ke bangku di sebelahnya.

Skip - rest time

"Karin-chan ke kantin sama sama yuk !" ajak Himeka sambil menghampiri Kursi Karin

"iya" jawab Karin singkat sambil tersenyum setelah membereskan buku buku nya.

At Kantin

"Boleh kami duduk di sini ?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Kazune.

"Tentu saja Rika-chan, Shigen-kun" jawab Miyon.

"Ada anak baru ?" tanya Shigen sambil melirik ke Karin

"Iya,dia Karin" Kazusa menjawab.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hanazono Karin" ucap Karin mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Karasuma Rika" ucap Rika memperkenalkan diri

"Kalau aku Tsutsumu Shigen" ujar Shigen bergantian setelah Rika.

"Salam kenal semua !" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya, kenapa Kalian bisa kenal duluan dengan Karin ?" tanya Miyon kepada Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka.

"Kalau aku dan Himeka sih baru ketemu Karin tadi pagi, Kalau onii-san... Entahlah" jawab Kazusa.

"Hei Kazune, kau bisa kenal duluan dengan Karin ya~, jarang jarang lho Kazune memperkenalkan seorang perempuan paka kita" goda Michi kepada Kazune.

"Atau jangan jangan.." Yuuki menerka nerka, tapi sebelum ucapan nya selesai Kazune sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ia teman tou-san di London, aku juga baru bertemu dengannya kemarin. Jadi jangan mengira ira sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal" jawab Kazune ketus. Setelah Kazune berbicara, suara kantin menjadi ramai, apa lagi kalau bukan karena...

"Idola sampah itu baru datang ternyata,huh... Tempat ini sudah seperti pasar karena dia" ucap Kazune dengan sebal.

"Yoo... Semua aku datang ! Ucap Jin sambil menghampiri meja Kazune dkk.

"Kau baru datang heh ?" tanya Kazusa dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Aku kan ada pemotretan tadi" kata Jin sambil agak cemberut.

"Wajahmu menjijikan" ujar Kazune.

"Kau pikir wajahmu itu tampan heh ? Setidaknya wajahku jauh lebih...eh ada anak baru ya?" gerutuan Jin kepada Kazune terhenti ketika melihat Karin disini.

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah sejak tadi kau berada di disini ? Parah sekali matamu " ejek Shigen

"Hhh... Sudah kenapa sih acara ejek mengejek nya , Kasihan tuh Karin " ujar Rika.

"oh iya, Jin-kun ini Karin, Nah Karin ini Jin-kun" ucap Kazusa sambil mengenalkan Karin dengan Jin.

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Kuga Jin" ucap Jin , Jin memiringkan kepalanya , ia heran kenapa tatapan Karin seperti itu. Michi berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Jin dan berbisik

'dia buta'.

Setelah mendengar bisikan dari Michi, Jin mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol bersama.

Skip - pulang sekolah

Mereka pulang bersama sama. Karena Karin dijemput menggunakan mobil, Kazune , Kazusa dan Himeka pun di ajak untuk pulang bersama Karin. Dan mereka menyetujuinya. Kazune, Kazusa dan Himeka pun meminta Karin tak usah mengantarkan nya sampi rumah , karena rumah nya dengan rumah Karin tak jauh.

"Terima kasihya ya Karin-chan atas tumpangan nya. Dan maaf jika merepotkan " ujar Himeka berterima kasih.

"Tak apa apa, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Karena kalian aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang di sini, terima kasih ya " ucap Karin

"Sama sama, ucap Kazusa. Setelah itu Kazune,Himeka dan Kazusa pun berjalan menuju rumah nya.

Karin POV

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan walaupun hari pertama ku disekolah, ku kira mereka akan membully ku karena aku tak bisa melihat. Tapi malah sebaliknya, hari ini ku mendapat banyak teman di sana. Ternyata ini tak terlalu buruk. Aku pun merebahkan tubuh ku di ranjangku yang berukuran king size.

'KRIET'

Suara pintu kamarku terbuka, mungkin pelayanku masuk.

"Nona, makan siang sudah siap" ucap pelayanku

"ya " jawabk singkat

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan nona ? Sudah berapa banyak teman yang yang anda dapat hari ini?" tanya pelayanku sambil menuntunku ke luar. Kalau aku hitung hitung ada Himeka, Kazusa,Michi, Miyon, Yuuki, Rika, Shigen, Jin,Kazune. Lumayan juga. Kalau ku pikir pikir , sepertinya Kazune orang yang pendiam dan er.. Tampan. Hh.. Kenapa aku berpikir yang tidak tidak sih, sudahlah kulupakan saja pemikiran ku yang barusan. Lebih baik aku habiskan makan siang ini.

~TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chap.2. Gimana ? Gak seru n' the gaje ? Karena Yumi baru selesai UTS, jadi nih otak isinya campur campur hingga jadi rainbow drik (llha?)

Tolong tinggalkan jejak para readers secara nyata yang tertulis di dalam Review. Oke see you again di next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**

**Heavenly Days **

**Chapter 3 :**

**Pairing : KazuRin**

**Warning :**

**OOT, OOC, Typo(S), ancur parah, gaje, aneh, de el el.**

Yak sodara sodara, bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang paling gak jelas se alam semesta ini. Oke dari chapter 1 : Beh ancur parah, chapter 2 : bencana alam, bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini ? Apakah dapat membuat bumi ini hancur tak tersisa ? Oke kita lupakan dulu yang tadi itu.

Sebelumnya arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah mau ngereview fic abal n' the jelek ini

Oke saya tidak dapat berkata kata lagi akhir kata ENJOY READING !

Normal **POV**

Hari ini Karin berangkat bersama lagi dengan Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka. Tapi bedanya, mereka tidak naik mobil Karin tapi jalan kaki.

" Kau tidak apa apa Karin-chan pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki ?" tanya Kazusa kepada Karin.

"Tidak apa apa kokKazusa, aku senang jalan kaki. Tapi dari dulu ayah ku tak memperbolehkan ku karena aku tak punya teman. Tapi sekarang kan ada kalian, jadi aku ada teman nya " jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Memamngnya kenapa dulu Karin-chan tidaj punya teman ? Karin-chan kan orangnya baik, ccantik, pintar lagi " puji Himeka kepada Karin.

"Kau bisa saja Himeka" ujar Karin.

Saat di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Micchi, Yuuki, dan Miyon.

"Yoo... Kalian berangakat baren yuk !" ajak Michi berlari ke arah Himeka, Karin, Kazusa, dan Kazune diikuti dengan Miyon dan Yuuki di belakangnya.

"Hn" jawab Kazune singkat. Akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama sama menuju sekolah.

Skip ~ saat jam pelajaran.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, mereka mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Tiba tiba Kazusa menghampiri meja Karin.

"Karin-chan ikut olahraga tidak ?" tanya Kazusa pelan.

"Aku tidak ikut lah Kazusa. Aku akan tunggu di kelas saja sambil membaca buku." jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke nanti kita kesini lagi setelah jam olahraga selesai ya" ujar Himeka senang. Karin hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

Semua murid sudah berada di lapangan, namun lima belas menit kemudian ada yang mengagetkan Karin.

"Karin-chan apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kazusa pelan sambil menepuk bahu Karin supaya ia tidak terkejut.

"Eh Kazusa tak ikut olahraga?" tanya Karin dengan heran.

"Hikari-sensei tak masuk, jadi kami hanya di bebaskan saja! Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran yang tidah jelas" jelas Kazusa lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Karin yaitu bangku Kazune.

"Lalu Kazusa mau apa ?" tanya Karin

"Apa Karin-chan bisa bermain musik?" pertanyaan Karin malah di jawab dengan pertanyaan juga oleh KAzusa.

"Bisa, tapi ak hanya bisa bermain piano. Tadinya sih, aku juga bisa main biola dan gitar, tapi kau taulah penyebabnya apa " jelas Karin panjang +lebar+tinggi (?).

"Hmm... Apa kau mau menunjukkan permainanmu itu ?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tentu saja " jawab Karin dengan senang hati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kazusa pun membawa (read : menyeret) ke ruangan musik indoor. Kazusa mendudukan Karin di kursi depan piano .

"Kau mau lagu apa Kazusa ?"" tanya Karin.

"Lagu apapun yang kau suka Karin-chan." ujar Kazusa lembut lalu duduk di kursi samping Karin. Karin pun mulai memainkan lagu kesukaan nya dengan piano sambil menyenandungkan bait lagu tersebut

Yang mau download this song :

Heavenly days by YUI

Mezamashi ga na ru mae ni oki te toki wo tomeru  
Omoidaseru no wa mou nantonaku da kedo kimi no koto  
Ichi okubou no kimi ni ae ta kiseki nanka mo  
Itsu no ma ni ka wasure chau ka na  
Wasure ta koto sae mo kitto wasure te shimau no  
Heavenly days  
Mune no poketto no heya  
Kimi no kie ta nukumori wo sagasu yo  
Mou nidoto kimi wo omou koto wa naku te mo  
Mada sukoshi atataka ano hibi ni kagi o kake te  
Aruki tsukare te suwarikon de tohou ni kure te  
Kanawa nai yume yu'ni toka futari nara ie ta  
Kaisatsu guchi de ie nakatta ii takatta  
' arigatou'tte kotoba wa tabun  
' sayonara ' yori mo kanashii katoba ni omou no  
Heavenly days  
Umaku warae te ta ka na  
Saigo no kisusu kurueru kimi no te o  
Nigire nakatta namida sae ochi nakatta  
Hitoripocchi ni nari imasara afure dasu yo  
Heavenly days  
Mune no poketto no heya  
Kimi no kie ta nukumori wo sagasu yo  
Mou nidoto kimi wo omou koto wa nakutemo  
Te o nobashi te mi te mo koko ni wa mou I nai yo

Kazune POV

'Tsk, mana ada pelajaran olagraga kayak begini?' tanya ku kepada diriku sendiri tentunya.

Bagaimana tidak ? Karena Hikari-sensei tak masuk, pelajaran olahraga malah jadi tidak karuan kayak begini. Ada yang ngegosip,ngerumpi (lho apa bedanya ?), makan, mainan,baca buku,konser(?). Baiklah kita lupakan saja yang tadi itu.

Sekarang aku sedang mau ke kelas, mungkin mengobrol dengan Karin tak terlalu buruk. Tapi saat aku berbelok menuju kelas, aku melihat Kazusa menyeret Karin ke luar kelas. Oke, sekarang aku sedang penasaran, jadi aku ikuti saja kedua orang itu. Dan ternyata mereka pergi ke~

Ruang Musik Indoor

'Memangnya Kazusa bisa bermain alat musik?' batin ku. Karena setahuku, Kazusa itu hanya bisa menyanyi, tapi tidak dengan memainkan alat musik . Akhirnya saat kuintip mereka, kulihat Karin sedang bermain piano dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu denga sangaaaat indah (cih, dasar lebay). Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Karin itu pandai sekali bermain piano.

Saat lagunya sudah selesai, di berbalik menghadapku dan~

"Kalau Kazune mau melihat harusnya tak usah mengintip segala" ujar Karin sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Kazusa langsung berbalik dan terkejut menyadarri kehadiran ku di sini. Sejujurnya aku agak bingung. Kenapa Karin tahu jika aku di sini? Padahal aku sama sekali tak bersuara, tandanya Kazusa saja juga tak tahu.

"OOhhh.. Onii-san ternyata ! Bagaimana , permainan Karin-chan bagus sekali bukan?" tanay Kazusa dengan antusias.

"Ya, permainanmu luarbiasa" jawabku dengan wajah dan suara datar. Tentu saja itu berkebalikan dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Hm.. Mungkin lebih baik kita ke kelas. Karena sepertinya bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, dan kalian belum ganti baju" ujar Karin membuyarkan lamunanku. Langsung saja aku melihat arlojiku dan ternyyata 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan berganti pelajaran fisika.

Kami pun kembali ke kelas.

Skip ~

Kumiko-sensei ( nama ngarang oke !) guru Fisika masuk ke kelas dengan tenang sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Oke anak anak, hari ini kita ada ulangan. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian masing masing!" ujar Kumiko-sensei tegas.

"Sensei, Hanazono-san kan baru masuk kemarin! Masa langsung ada ulangan." protes Michi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan maksud supaya ulangan di batalkan saja , karena ia sendiri tidak belajar semalam.

"Ohhh iya, saya lupa jika ada anak baru. Oke sensei tanya pada Hanazono-san, apa kau bisa ikut ulangan sekarang? " tanya Kumiko-sensei kepada Karin. Seisi kelas memandang dengan tatapan memohon supaya Karin menolak dan tidak jadi ada ulangan Fisika.

"A-aku siap kok sensei" jawab Karin tenang. Seisi kelas langsung pasrah dengan nilai ulangan mereka nantinya.

"Oke yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan dan keluar kelas lebih dulu" ujar Kumiko-sensei.

Soal pun dibagikan oleh sensei, para murid langsung berteriak histeris saat malihat soal ulangan nya yang menurut mereka setingkat dengan soal olimpiade nasional.

Tapi tidak denga dua orang berbeda gender yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas, Hanazono Karin dan Kujyo Kazune.

Hanya mereka berdua yang mengerjakan nya dengan santai dan tenang. Kazune hanya santai membaca soalnya dan menyilang jawabannya. Sedangkan Karin juga hanya membaca soal dengan huruf braile (tulisannya gitu ?) yang khusus diperuntukkan untuknya lalu menyilang jawabannya juga.

!5 minuter later~

"Sudah selesai sensei" ujar Kazune tenang dan mengumpulkan kertas ulangan nya di meja guru lalu keluar kelas. Semua sisiwa di sana langsung terlonjak kaget, karena soal yang menurut mereka bisa membuat kepala mereka pecah dengan semudah itu dapat dikerjakan oleh nya ?.

Setelah Kazune keluar kelas~

" A-aku juga sudah selesai sensei" ujar Karin dari bangkunya sambil mengangkat tangan.

WHAT THE

Semua mata di kelas langsung menatap Karin tidak percaya. Biasanya saat ulangan apapun, mereka semua (-Kazune) pasti akan mengumpulkan tepat saat jam istirahat. Dan sekarang ada satu orang lagi, walaupun hanya berbeda beberapa menit dari Kazune.

"Bagus Hanazono-san, kau boleh istirahat" ujar Kumiko-sensei singkat. Karin pun berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Kazune saat Karin baru saja keluar kelas.

"Ya, soalnya tak sulit." ujar Karin singkat. Karena bel istirahat masih akan berbunyi sekitar 90 menit lagi, Kazune mengajak Karin ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sepertinya tempat ini indah" gumam Karin pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap indra pendengaranKazune.

"Ya tempat ini indah dan tenang" ujar Kazune menyetujui ucapan Karin.

"Andai saja aku dapat melihat" ujar Karin dengan tatapan sendu. Kazune tahu bahwa orang yang di sebelahnya ini sedang agak sedih. Lalu Kazune beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Kok Kazune malah pergi sih ?' batin Karin dengan raut wajah Kesal

Tak lama kemudian Kazune datang dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu yang dapat melambangkan dunia ini?" tanya KAzune. Karin pun menggeleng.

"Bunga mawar" ucap Kazune singkat.

"Kenapa bunga mawar ?" tanya Karin heran.

"Ulurkan tangan mu" pinta Kazune karin pun mengulurkan tangan nya. Tangan Kazune membantu Karin untuk membelai kelopak bunga tersebut.

"Kelopaknya halus dan lembut bukan?" tanya Kazune. Karin pun mengangguk.

"Kau tau juga kan kalu bunga ini wangi" jelas Kazune lagi sambil mendekatkan bunga tersebut ke hdung Karin. Dan Karin pun mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi bunga ini berduri. Seperti katamu, dunia ini indah. Tapi, dunia ini jyuga ada dukanya. Tak semua yang kita alamu intu indah. Pasti akan ada musibah yang dapat membuat kita menderita.

Karin mencerna perkataan Kazune satu persatu dan ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis bahkan.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik saat kau tersenyum" ujar Kazune yang -entah kerasukan apa- sambil menyelipkan bunga mawar itu di telinga Karin.

Karin pun merasa darah dari jantungnya terpompa semua ke wajahnya. Membuat pipinya merona sewarna dengan warna tomat atau kepiting rebus. Tanpa Karin sadari, pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya juga merona hebat.

'Rasanya jantungku akan copot sebentar lagi' bati Kazune .

**To be Continued**

Haha~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini ! Author agak bingung denag chapter ini sendiri . Karena ngerjainnya sambil ngantuk berat. Kalo kurang panjang and the gak jelas mohon di maaf kan. Tolong tinggalkan jejak para readers yang telah membaaaca ficini. Karena makin banyak review saya makin semangat ngetiknya. Baik saran,kritik atau pun pujian (jye elah ! Pede banget lo) saya tunggu ya ! Dan berika pendapat . Apakan fic ini ada kemajuan dari chapter selanjutnya , ataumalah lebih buruk dari itu. Oke jaa... See you again at next chapter.


End file.
